


Concentration Struggles

by Miimiijay



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Not famous people, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real people, Sorry Not Sorry, imagination gone wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miimiijay/pseuds/Miimiijay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that's going on in my brain that i needed to get out. Two people meet on an adult learning course, and struggle to complete their work assigned due to over active fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentration Struggles

Ten days. She had bitten her tongue and sat next to him for 10 days. Craig, the slightly younger very attractive blonde man who laughed at all of her jokes, who was able to battler her on an intellectual level, and who made Marianne's pulse race. Today, their last day, they were working in silence and Marianne thought she might just die.  
  
They had to take a quiz, an end of module learning assessment quiz. Their tutor Charlotte had asked them to work alone, and all that could be heard throughout the room was the quiet muttering of the other learners. Unless you counted the heady sighs Craig made every time he flicked through his notes to correct his wording. Soft, sighing breaths and Marianne felt her chest tighten. The noises alone were sensual, but combined with the slight flush to his cheeks, and the furrowing of his brows it was all she could do not to take him on the table.

Marianne wasn't ugly, but she was no model either. She was almost dumpy, a single mum with two children who had been struggling to lose the last of her baby weight. She was large chested, with straight mousy brown hair that fell to her collar bone. Sparse freckles dotted her face and her hazel eyes were cloudy with lust as she let her imagination run wild. She rested her elbows on the table and took her head in her hands and tried to take some calming breaths. Her eyes closed and she let the floodgate of images fill her mind.

_She imagined herself in the room, alone, finishing the essay on Russian History that Charlotte had set. Her headphones isolating her from the world around her, Saint-Saens drowning all nonsense. She didn't see the door open, eyes trained on her textbooks as she focused. It wasn't until his hand covered hers she realised he was even there, her heart jumping into her throat as she tugged her headphones off._

_"Craig you scared me." She breathed, words not quite forming properly as she took in his appearance. He was dishevelled, as though he had been running, small beads of rain and sweat running over his forehead. His tight button downed shirt, obviously a figment of her imagination ( Real life Craig never wore anything but sweats and high tops) was wet through, clinging to the outline of his abs.  
"Missed the bus didn't I? There isn't another for an hour and I don't want to stand about at the bus station just getting wetter." The last word rolled off his tongue, and he bit his lip as he took a seat next to her. She pushed her notes away and turned in her chair to face him. He was so close to her, she could feel his body heat, smell him a mixture of rain and sweat and his cologne. She couldn't contain the flush that took over her body, fuelled by desire and want. She squeezed her thighs together, praying for the throbbing of need to dissipate. _

_"Marianne are you OK? You look hot." The whimper that escaped her lips was barely there, barely audible, but in the silent classroom Craig's eyes darkened and he gulped. Oh god he had heard her, and Marianne felt like she could all but die of embarrassment._  
"I um...I meant to say earlier. You do look really nice. Janet mentioned it but I didn't want to add to your embarrassment. You do look extremely beautiful." His hand reached out to cup her cheek and Marianne released the breath she didn't realise she had been holding.   
  
"I um... I mean, thanks. Last day and all that. I'm only staying to rewrite this essay. It needed 100 words removing." Craig smiled, his hand still stroking her cheek and she leant into the warmth of his palm. Marianne couldn't speak. All she could focus on was the shape of his lips, the way his tongue flicked out to moisten them and imagining what they tasted like. She hadn't realised that she was leaning in until it was too late, her lips had pressed themselves against his and they felt divine. Warm, tasting of the apple juice he had been sipping all day and just so essentially of him. She pulled away quickly, her lips tingling and she covered them with her hand. Craig's hand mirrored hers, pressed against his own lips.   
  
"Oh god Craig I am so-" Her apology was cut short, as Craig pressed his lips back against hers, his tongue running along her lips and sliding under her own. She moaned, deep and let him pull her onto her lap. His arms were wrapping around her, his muscles rippling in his shirt. Her body was fluid in his arms, and she melted against him. Her fingers wound into his hair, pulling him closer. Her legs wrapped around his body, his member hard in his jeans pressing against her. Her body burned, her clitoris throbbed against him. His hands ran down her sides, his right hand resting on her thigh. His left hand slid up her skirt, his thumb skimming over the line of her sex. Marianne knew her knickers were soaked, he was driving her wild. He pulled back and looked at her, breathing heavily. His thumb slid inside her knickers, so close to her swollen needy clitoris....

 

"Marianne? Have you finished or do you need more time?" Charlotte was stood in front of her desk, a pile of collected quiz papers in her hand. Marianne shook her head, and continued writing, not willing to look up from her paper lest her eyes meet the sparkling blue of Craig's. "I'm almost done." Marianne was doomed. Completely doomed.


End file.
